


Apart from my Beating Heart

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, breast kink, canonverse, post atrosity, very mild though, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Canonverse Sex Pollen
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Apart from my Beating Heart

* * *

Rey helped Ben to his feet from the stone floor of the citadel on Exegol. His body ached, but he was alive, and Rey —

Rey had kissed him. 

For a moment, Ben believed he had actually died, but he had only passed out from the pain of his broken ribs. He had woken up to Rey’s worried expression— she was beautiful. Heartbreakingly beautiful.

Rey led him out of the temple and onto the surface of the planet where a beat up X-Wing was waiting for them. Ben recognized the ship as the one that once belonged to his uncle. 

“It’ll be a tight fit,” Rey said with blushing cheeks. 

Ben crawled into the X-Wing first and leaned back as Rey placed her shapely bottom right over his crotch. His fingers pressed into her slender hips as she scooted back and forth, trying to get comfortable. Ben was certain his cock was poking her ass and he was absolutely mortified because of it. 

He tried to concentrate on anything else. It wasn’t the time or the place but his dick had other ideas. Rey pressed a few buttons, preparing the X-Wing for launch. Within minutes the rust bucket was lifting up into the air. 

“Are you sure this thing is going to make it?” Ben questioned as they flew away from Exegol. Stars passed them in twinkling streaks. 

“Of course!” Rey replied. “I took it from Ahch-To all the way here without a hitch.” 

Ben grunted and squeezed at Rey’s hips as the ship dropped, making his stomach flip. He gazed down at where his palms spanned her tiny hips. 

“Hold on,” Rey said. 

_I am_ , Ben thought. 

She messed with the controls and swerved to the right. Exegol was nothing but a blip in the distance. Ben hoped the Resistance base wasn’t far from their location. He didn’t trust the aged X-Wing to get them there safely. 

The ship chugged along for most of their flight until they ran into a dense asteroid field. Rey doged the flying rocks with a finesse that would have made Han proud. Without warning, the X-Wing suddenly lurched and careened downward. 

“Kriffing piece of junk,” Ben cursed. 

Rey pressed buttons and pushed levers. Ben could feel her anxiety over their bond. The ship wasn’t responding to any of her commands. They were going to crash— either into an asteroid or the small planet hovering just below them. 

“Try to slow the ship,” Ben said as he reached out his hand and used the Force to wrap around the X-Wing. 

Rey followed his lead and did the same, both of them using the mystical power to slow the crashing ship so they wouldn’t burn in the wreckage. 

Pink blossomed trees covered the surface of the planet along with sparkling lakes and mountains. Ben wasn’t sure what planet they were about to land on but he hoped there was a town where they could get passage on a ship back to the Resistance Base. 

The X-Wing did slow its descent, but it was still hurling through the atmosphere faster than either of them anticipated. 

Ben leaned in and brushed his lips on the shell of Rey’s ear as he spoke over the deafening sound of the wind. “We’re going to have to eject ourselves. Press the red hazard button to deploy the emergency escape hatch.” 

She slammed her fist down on the button and the floor beneath them opened up. Ben tightened his arms around Rey’s waist as they separated from the crashing X-Wing. A parachute deployed from the seat and they floated softly to the ground. 

In the distance, the X-Wing crashed onto the surface of the planet in a fiery blaze. The forest of fuschia trees swayed with the force of the blast. Ben leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed deeply. 

“We’re alive,” Rey gasped, cuddling back against him in exhaustion. 

Ben’s entire body ached— from being thrown down the craggy pit on Exegol and now from the crash. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and fall asleep. However, they had landed on a sandy beach under a blazing sun. They needed to find shelter and then hopefully a town and some food. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben whispered, jostling Rey in his arms. “We need to get up.” 

Rey groaned but acquiesced. She pushed up from his lap, her perfect ass level with his face. Ben was lost for a moment, enjoying the view and absolutely mesmerized by her backside. 

“I think this planet is uninhabited,” Rey called out, breaking Ben from his trance. 

He pulled himself up from the deployed seat and brushed his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. He looked at their surroundings, taking in the beach and the pink forests. There weren’t any structures or signs of humanoid life. 

“We should get out of the sun,” Ben suggested. 

Rey grinned and leaned into him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“We should get  _ you  _ out of the sun. I grew up on a desert planet.” 

She grabbed his hand and led him into the forest. Petals from the pink trees floated down on them like a snow storm. Rey giggled as she twirled around, the blossoms sticking to her hair. Ben loosened the ties in her hair and she shook out her locks. 

He breathed in and smelled the sweet scent of the vibrant blossoms— then, his breathing became heavy and his skin felt like it was on fire. Rey whined and reached for his shoulders. She climbed him like a tree, wrapping her legs around his waist and rubbing her hot center against his throbbing erection. 

Rey cupped the back of Ben’s neck and brought their lips together in a messy kiss. Ben moaned against her mouth and walked her backward until her back hit the smooth trunk of the tree. More petals rained down on them as he continued to kiss her pretty pink lips. 

“Take this off,” Rey demanded, pulling at his black sweater. 

Ben was all too eager to rid himself of the sweltering fabric. 

“Help me out of these,” Rey continued, pointing to her own clothes.

“You sure?” Ben slurred as he canted his hips, chasing some sense of relief from the ache building in his core. 

“Yes,” Rey mumbled. “Need you.” 

His eyes darkened at her admission. Ben growled as he ripped her tunic down the center, freeing her perky breasts. He immediately leaned down and took a pert nipple between his lips, suckling at the tight bud as his other hand squeezed at her ass. Rey tugged at his hair, rubbing her clothed cunt against his crotch. Ben nipped at her tit before moving over to its twin, giving it equal attention. He flicked his tongue over the rosy bud before taking it between his lips. Ben moved his hand from her ass to rub between her legs. 

Rey hissed as his teeth brushed against her nipple. She reached between them and started to unzip his trousers. Ben reluctantly placed Rey on her feet as he removed his boots and undid his trousers, kicking them out of the way. Rey was already shimmying out of her leggings and shrugging off the remnants of her ripped tunic. 

They were now equally bare, not a stitch of clothing separating them from each other. Rey tackled him with a feral growl. His head fell back against the forest floor as Rey straddled his hips. Ben grabbed her waist and bodily lifted her over his erection. Rey wrapped her tiny hand around his length and stroked it a few times before guiding it to her wet center. 

Ben was out of his mind with lust, but there was still a part of him pushing through the haze of arousal— begging to make sure Rey really wanted this. 

“Are you sure?” Ben questioned again, feeling his dick twitch with interest as she rubbed her cunt along the flushed head. 

“Yes, I mean… I’ve never before. But I’ve always wanted to… with you.” 

“I’ve never either,” Ben admitted. “I don’t think I can stop.” 

“I don’t want you to. I  _ need  _ you inside me, Ben.” 

His fingers tightened on her waist as he lowered her down on his aching cock. And  _ Force _ , she was soaked, her walls stretching to welcome his length. Her brows furrowed as he bottomed out inside her tight cunt. Ben cupped her cheek and pulled her down to kiss her passionately. 

“Knew you’d be big. You’re ginormous,” Rey said as she started to rock. 

Ben met her thrust for thrust. She pressed herself up against his shoulders and rode him into oblivion. Ben smoothed his hands up her taut stomach to massage her tits, thumbing at her nipples as he fucked up into her. 

The petals were still floating down on them and the sweet scent of the flowers surrounded them. Ben could feel the blossoms tangled in his hair and kissing his skin. They painted Rey’s glorious body like a pink snow storm. 

He inhaled the floral scent and felt his cock harden even more. Ben slowly pulled out and grabbed Rey’s hips and flipped them so she was beneath him. Her hair, adorned with pink blossoms, framed her face as he spread her legs and gazed at her flushed cunt. 

Ben slid a finger through her drenched folds and gathered her essence. He brought the digit to his lips and sucked it clean. The very taste of her sent a shockwave through his body. Ben dove between her legs, licking up her slit like he was a man starved. 

Rey shrieked and grabbed his head in surprise, but rocked her hips against his mouth eagerly. Ben looked up at her from between her legs and watched as her nipples pebbled even more. He sucked on her clit and Rey screamed again, the sounds of her wails echoing through the empty forest. 

Ben lapped at her core, swirling his tongue over her clit. Rey tugged at his hair again, pulling him away from her cunt. Ben looked almost pained as he took his mouth off of her. 

“Need your cock,” Rey said. “Need you inside me.” 

He entered her in one smooth stroke. Ben hitched one of her legs over his hip so he could reach even deeper. Her eyes flew open as she moaned. Ben felt a jolt of arousal over their bond. 

_ “There?” _ he questioned, rubbing against the same spot again. 

“Yes,” Rey moaned. “I’m… so close.” 

Ben continued to thrust, feeling his own arousal climb. He leaned over and took her nipple into his wet mouth. Rey came with a shout, her walls fluttering around his cock. Ben thrust three more times before spilling inside her, coming with her tit in his mouth.

They collapsed in a sweaty heap, wrapped in each other’s arms. Ben picked a petal out of her hair and grinned down at her. 

“That was amazing. You’re amazing. I love you,” Ben said, too blissed out to even register what he’d just admitted out loud. He loved Rey, and had for quite some time. 

She laughed and nuzzled her nose against his. 

“I love you too, Ben.” 

She curled up in his arms, snuggling up against his neck as she closed her eyes. Ben kissed her temple and rested his chin above her head. His eyelids felt heavy and soon he fell fast asleep. 

***

Warm— she was too warm, fevered with an ache between her legs. Yearning. Her clit throbbed and she felt a warm tongue lap at her sensitive nipple. Rey’s eyes fluttered open. She took in her surroundings— she was in a forest on a deserted planet. The sky between the pearly pink trees was black with stars winking down at her. 

Rey looked to her right. Ben was fast asleep, sucking on her breast as he rubbed his erection against her thigh. Every pull of his lips made her clit throb with need. Rey pulled her tit out of his mouth which made him whine adorably in his unconscious state. She straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss his full lips. 

“Ben,” she whispered, rubbing her wet cunt on his cock. “Ben, wake up. I need you.” 

She tugged at his nipple and his eyes flew open. He looked at her with a lust filled gaze. Her cunt ached to be filled and she felt her nipples pebble at the thought of his big cock thrusting up into her again. 

“Kriff sweetheart,” Ben groaned, lifting her up and slamming her down on his cock. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Can’t think unless my cock is inside you.” 

Rey knew exactly what he meant. She’d never felt this out of control before— like she would lose her mind if he didn’t fuck her. 

“Just keep fucking me,” Rey whispered. 

Her cunt clenched around his length with every thrust. Ben’s fingers dug into the meat of her ass as he bounced her on his dick. 

“You look so gorgeous like this— petals in your hair and stuffed full with my cock.” 

“Ben,” Rey moaned, feeling her cheeks flush. His filthy mouth only served to heighten her arousal. 

Ben kissed her soundly, slipping his tongue between Rey’s lips to taste her. He palmed at her ass, squeezing the soft flesh in his hand before giving her a quick spank. Rey gasped in surprise but felt herself get even wetter. 

“Stand up and lean against the trunk of the tree. I want to take you from behind. Let me see that fantastic ass of yours.” 

Rey did as she was told, sticking her bottom out and wiggling it enticingly. Ben smoothed his palms over each cheek then grasped her hips and then entered her in one smooth stroke. He reached up to massage her tits as he pounded into her from behind. 

“Ben, I need…” 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” 

“Rub my clit. I need to come, Ben. Please.” 

His fingers slid down her body with a featherlight touch before finding her little bud. Ben parted her folds and teased her slit, gathering her arousal and using it to rub soft circles against her clit. Rey felt herself rise towards her climax. She gripped the base of the tree as she fell over the edge. His cock swelled and he bit at the meat of her shoulder as he came, painting her walls with his spend. 

Ben flipped them around and sat down with his back against the tree. He pulled Rey down on his lap, filling her with his still hard cock. 

“More?” Rey questioned. 

“Please.” 

“Yes, I need it too. Don’t stop.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart.” 

***

They fell back asleep on the forest floor. Hours later, Ben woke up with an erection and an intense yearning to be inside Rey. For the most part his mind had cleared from the lust filled fog. Logically, Ben knew his sex drive was likely to be in overdrive after spending years without; but there was something about the uncontrollable urge— like if he didn’t fuck Rey’s pretty little pussy he would die— that told Ben there was something more to it. 

He closed his eyes and felt a petal fall on his forehead. Ben picked it off and rubbed the silky blossom between his fingers. Then it hit him… It was under his nose the entire time. Ben had read about it in the ancient Jedi texts back when he was training under his uncle’s tutelage. 

_ Force users are hypersensitive to the aphrodisiac properties in the sakura trees. Non-Force users are not affected. Therefore, one must be vigilant when encountering these trees. They are described to have fuschia flowers when in bloom.  _

“Sex pollen,” Ben said out loud— it was the slang term for the sakura aphrodisiac. 

Rey stretched and yawned, slinging a leg over his hip and rubbing her wet pussy against his thigh. 

“What’d you say?” Rey asked sleepily. 

“The trees…” Ben replied. “The blossoms are what’s causing us to…” 

“Fuck!” Rey exclaimed, picking the petals out of her hair. 

“Yes, that…” Ben smirked. “We need to get out of the forest. We should find one of the lakes and wash off.” 

“And find food,” Rey replied as her stomach growled in agreement. 

Ben looked around at their discarded clothing. Rey’s tunic was ruined from his haste to get her naked. Ben handed Rey his sweater with a bashful smile. She pulled it over her head and it hit her mid thigh. He liked the way she looked in his clothing. His cock twitched and he was reminded of a certain need that had to be attended to. 

“Um, I’m just going to take care of this before we head out,” Ben replied, feeling his cheeks burn. 

“I can help,” Rey offered, getting down on her knees as she pressed a kiss to the flushed tip of his cock. “Then maybe you can help me?” 

“Kriff, Rey,” Ben moaned. 

She licked up his shaft and pressed another kiss to the head. Then she took him between her lips and sucked. Ben tangled his fingers in Rey’s hair, moving his cock in and out in a fluid motion. Her mouth was incredible— the best, even. 

“Fuck, I’m going to come. Let me pull out, sweet girl.” 

Rey grabbed his ass and held him in place. 

_ Want to taste you _ , she sent across their bond. 

That’s all it took for Ben to spill down her throat. 

***

After eating her out to completion, Ben pulled his pants on and scooped a pliant Rey into his arms. He carried her through the forest and away from the sakura trees. The lusty haze that fogged his mind was already starting to dissipate with every step he took away from the forest. 

Once his toes touched the sand, he placed Rey back down on her feet. The wreckage of the X-Wing was a cruel reminder that they were stranded. 

Nobody knew they had made it off of Exegol alive. Therefore, no one would be looking for them. They were stranded on an uninhabited planet— completely alone. Yet they had each other. And the sakura trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @nightsofreylo. You're the best!


End file.
